


You: A Zukka Ficlet

by kiranwrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranwrites/pseuds/kiranwrites
Summary: Zuko ruminates about him and Sokka as Sokka lays asleep in their bedroom.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	You: A Zukka Ficlet

It was getting late outside their little apartment, not that Zuko minded. Yeah, he “rose with the sun,” but that was mainly to tease Sokka, who’s bedhead looked like a little bird’s nest even though he had shaved the sides of his head in a bout of the Gender Feels, as he called them. 

Sokka’s hair was in a haircut not unlike the mushroom from Mario. Evenings like these always made Zuko think about Sokka’s hair glistening in the kitchen, bopping along to whatever Top 40 song his Spotify decided to put on, black hair appearing around the corner of their little apartment. He can almost see him dancing around the dining table trying to convince him to eat whatever meat monstrosity he cooked up tonight. 

Sokka was fast asleep on their bed, and Zuko was tempted to go wake him. Sokka's leg had been bugging him the entire day and despite Zuko’s attempts to get him to rest, he just wouldn’t, claiming that his work wouldn’t finish itself. Finally, after they'd watched The Emperor’s New Groove on their TV and Zuko had hopped into the shower, that Sokka finally allowed himself a moment’s rest. 

Sighing and missing his company, Zuko pushed himself off their little dining table and walked over through the kitchen and into the hallway, where Sokka had hung pictures despite his many protests. 

“It’s a hallway, Sokka,” he’d said. “It’s not like anyone visits us in our bedroom.” 

That our still rung in his ears. Since moving in with him officially, he found it was near impossible to remove Sokka from their space. Each picture featured him and Sokka laughing at something, or making a silly face, or a Snapchat filter turning them into gourds or puppies. 

There was one that looked like it was taken just about an year ago, a picture of Sokka looking out their window with his hair billowing around, Zuko wrapping his arms around his waist. He couldn’t remember who took it, but it was almost as if he could see the still-life move under his gaze: a little peck here, Sokka half turning to stare into Zuko’s eyes, making a comment about how his eyes looked like yellow soup, a sure hint to Zuko that he craved pumpkin soup that night. 

“What’s got you so sappy?” Sokka stood in the doorway with his cane, his teasing grin in total contrast to his tired eyes.

Zuko considered denying it, but with the blush pooling on his cheeks, he knew just how futile it would be. With a pause and taking his time with coming close to Sokka, coming close enough to brush their noses together, tilting his chin up for a small kiss, “You.”


End file.
